1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for tracking hacked content, and more particularly, to a watermarking method and apparatus for tracking hacked content, and a method and apparatus for blocking hacking of content using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of communication speed and the wide spread use of large-capacity storage media and various portable multimedia reproducing apparatuses, a demand for multimedia content is increasing.
Accordingly, various content providers appear to provide multimedia content in various ways. However, due to their characteristics, copies or modified forms of copies of multimedia content that is the same as original multimedia content may be easily produced and may be easily distributed through various routes. In this regard, hacked content is widely distributed throughout the Internet. Accordingly, technology for basically blocking a leak of content due to hacking is required to protect multimedia content.